Sorry
by RaineCaelum
Summary: He turned around and saw a young girl with the same dark blue hair. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. He knew she was scared. Everyone would be scared in a situation like this. He knew she gets scared easily. She was his sister after all.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Sorry**

_**A/N: Hello everyone! tsukianime here. This idea just popped into my mind. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.

* * *

**_

The young girl with dark blue hair and silver eyes silently whimpered as she saw the strange creature ascend from the ground. She stood her ground, hiding from one of the pillars, in the shadows. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The clouds cleared and showed the moon. She always adored the moon but now, she's scared of it.

"-It's finally here!!" someone shouted

She looked down. The people looked like ants.

_Weren't there coffins a while ago?_

She saw someone limp towards the group she was hiding from. He was talking to them. She couldn't hear them properly. Suddenly, a heavy force was pulling her to the ground. Not only her, but to all people who are there. She looked at the group who all collapsed to the ground. All of them were struggling to stand up. Her eyes averted to the teenage boy with the same shade of hair color and the same eyes.

'_Brother…I'm scared…'_

The young girl saw him stand up without difficulty. What is he trying to do?

"Brother!!"

* * *

Minato Arisato tried to stand up. After his "Visit" from the Velvet Room, he knew what he had to do.

"Brother!!"

He turned around and saw a young girl with the same dark blue hair. His sister.

_How did she get here?_

"Brother!!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was scared. Of course, she's just one of the people who would be scared because of what's happening.

He faintly smiled at her.

* * *

The girl was speechless. What was he saying? Everything started to get blurry. Minato turned his heels. He was going…somewhere. A place where she didn't know. She wanted to call out to him. All of them wanted to.

'…_I'm scared…'_

'_Don't be.'_ A faint but familiar voice said

* * *

She gasped. Everything felt so real. The dream. What happened to her brother?

The door swung open and she looked up. Staring at the familiar figure in front of her, she smiled.

"Brother!"

_It was just a dream. A big scary life-like dream…right?

* * *

_

_No. It wasn't a dream. _

They were in the hospital. Ken Amada was sitting right next to her. He wanted to comfort her but he just can't find the words to say it. The others were talking to the doctor far away from their ear shot. There were shouts but nothing more.

She stood up. She can't take it anymore.

"Hey…" Ken stood up.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to see Koromaru. He must be lonely outside." She showed a faint smile. Ken knew she was lying to him but he knew she just wanted to be alone.

"Alright."

She walked past him and went outside the hospital. There, Koromaru yapped at her.

"Hey there, Koromaru." She knelt on the ground to pat him on the head. "You're not lonely out here, are you?"

He whimpered. Of course, everyone's lonely. He just left them there with no explanation.

"Why did you leave us here…Brother?" she muttered. She was trying to remember her dream long ago. It played on her mind as if it was a movie. Then she remembered what Minato said to her.

"_I'm sorry…Mizuki."_

Mizuki wiped her tears away. Why was he apologizing to her? She had so many questions for him to answer. Now that he isn't there, how can that be answered?

Koromaru nuzzled her but there was no reaction coming from her. He could see a dazed look in her eyes. As if she's only there physically.

* * *

She knew this could be a dream…but it could be reality too right?

All she could see was the color of blue velvet. Nothing more. It also seems as if she was floating in the night sky. An endless night velvet night sky.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's that. Eventually this might be a prelude or something. I might write a sequel but it revolves around Persona 4. Still, I'm not sure about it. This is only a one-shot. This is only an idea that I had to write so I'm not sure if you'll like it or not.**_

**Like it or Hate it? It's your opinion. If you want your opinion to be heard, click on the Review button below.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me again, tsukianime. I just had the urge to write. There might be a sequel to this story. It depends. I hope you guys will like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona**_

The scene change and the velvet night sky turned into somewhat into an elevator. Her feet touched the ground. The voice who welcomed her was familiar.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked. Mizuki turned around. She smiled.

"Brother!!" she rushed to hug Minato. She didn't care if it was a dream. She was just too happy to see him.

"What is this place? Why are we here?" she looked at him. He didn't reply.

"Hey…Brother? Is something wrong?" she tugged his sleeve a little. She wasn't letting go of his sleeve. He knelt down beside her and brushed her bangs away from her silver eyes.

"You have a lot of questions to ask me, right?" he asked. Mizuki thought for a moment then she remembered. They were in the hospital and the last time she saw Minato was…when? She can't remember. They didn't want to tell her what was going on. All she knows that…

"This is a…dream…right?" Mizuki asked. "You're…not…there…anymore."

Minato didn't reply. He knows very well that his younger sister is a very powerful Persona-user. That's the reason why she could enter the Velvet Room.

_He didn't want her fate to be like his._

"What are you saying? I'm not a ghost." Minato said. Mizuki isn't convinced.

"Then why are you in the hospital then?!" she asked, almost shouting.

"I can't answer that." Minato shook his head.

"Why?"

"…"

"Why are you like this?! You guys are hiding something! Why won't you tell me!?"

The velvet elevator they were on started to move up at an incredible speed. Minato got hold of her before both of them got injured.

* * *

It took a long time before the elevator came to a full stop. The siblings didn't talk to each other for a long time.

"…Brother?" Mizuki said "You're not…going…right?"

Minato shook his head. "I won't be going."

"You won't leave me here?"

Again, he didn't reply.

"Brother. I want to help. Tell me what's wrong." Mizuki tugged his sleeve again.

"…Can you keep a secret for me?" he asked. He gave her which looked liked a tarot card. She held it up curiously.

"It's black." Mizuki said "What's this all about?"

"It's Brother's secret item. It's very important to me so please take very good take care of it." He said

"…Secret item…?" Mizuki said curiously. He nodded.

"You have to keep it a secret from everyone." He warned. Mizuki pouted

"Fine." She sighed. Minato ruffled her hair.

* * *

Her eyesight was getting blurry and blurrier every second. She was falling soon into a deep sleep.

"You're tired. Why don't you go rest?" Minato asked

"Y-you won't leave me right?" Mizuki asked, her eyelids drooping.

"I would be an awful big brother if I do." Both of them laughed. Finally, Mizuki rested her head on Minato's shoulder. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Mizuki." Minato sighed "I am an awful Big Brother."

He laid her down gently on the coach. She didn't stir.

"You made a wise decision." Another voice said. Minato turned around and saw a man with a very long nose.

"I can't make her suffer with the same fate I have, Igor." Minato said "You did say that there could be a sixty percent chance it would happen again."

"But sealing her Persona even if it hasn't awakened yet is something extraordinary. You amaze me, again." Igor said

"It wasn't only her Persona I locked up." Minato said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. He tried his best to hide his sadness before he left the Velvet Room. Before he left to become the Great Seal.

* * *

Mizuki's eyes fluttered open. The bright ceiling light was blinding her that she had to cover her eyes.

"You're awake." She looked at her side. It was Ken. She looked at him curiously then said

"…Who…are you?"

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's that. This is only an idea which popped into my head so I'm not sure if I'll make it into a multi-chapter story or I'll make a sequel to it. I just had to write it so I'm not sure if you'll like it or not.**_

**Like it or Hate it? It's your opinion. If you want your opinion to be heard, click on the Review button below.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! tsukianime here. Like this story, this chapter just popped out of my mind. I hope you like it.**_

_**Legend:**_

"…"_-flashback_

'…'_-thoughts_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona**_**

* * *

**

_"…Amnesia…?"_

_"Yes, that is her current case…"_

The bluenette looked behind her. She could've sworn someone called her name but no one was there.

_"…But how is that possible? She was perfectly fine a moment ago…"_

_"…"_

* * *

That young girl long ago was no more. Time has passed and she grew up into a teenager. Her dark blue hair grew a bit longer. Her right eye covered due to her bangs.

Unfortunately, she looks alike to _someone_…

Her friends know who that _someone_ is…

They say they know each other…

But she doesn't know who that _someone_ is…

But it seems that _he_ knows her…

* * *

"_Who…are you? Who…am I?"_

"_You are Mizuki…Shirogane."_

_Something seemed wrong there.

* * *

_

"You are Shirogane-san's granddaughter, I presume?" a man in a black coat and tie asked. He was wearing black sunglasses too.

She nodded. She doesn't know this man at all but it seems that he knew her grandfather whom she just seen two weeks ago.

"I'm Kitsune Igarashi. I am one of your grandfather's employees. I was tasked to accompany you safely until you reach your grandfather's house." He said.

She could've done easily without anyone accompanying her but her senpai asked her too.

"Did something happen to this town?" she asked

"Yes. There has been a murder case in this area. The culprit has been caught. But your grandfather doesn't want to take things for granted."

He carried her luggage and led her to a black car.

'_I guess that ends the conversation.'

* * *

_

Everything was normal. Even if it was a bit lonely, it was peaceful.

Mizuki looked at the bright blue sky from her window. Time has passed since she forgot…who she really was. She plugged her headphones into her Mp3 player and listened to some songs to pass the time.

…I will burn my dread  
I once ran away from the god of fear  
And he chained me in despair

Burn my dread  
I will break the chain  
And run till I see the sunlight again

I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight…

'_This song…is actually familiar.'_ She thought before she drifted off to sleep, a small smile on her face.

* * *

_Fog…nothing but fog._

_The girl could hear distant footsteps coming closer. She panicked._

"_W-who's there!?"_

_The footsteps stopped._ _"…Mizuki…?"_

"_W-why do you know my name?"_

"_That's right. They could've told you…" There was a sigh. The girl looked around, searching where the voice could come from._

"_Who are you?" she asked_

"…_A selfish person who was no right to face himself to the world."_

"_Why? You don't sound like that at all!" she said_

"_I was thinking about myself instead of the person dear to me."_

"_What did you do to her?" she asked, hoping not to offend the person._

"_I…sealed her away…"_

"_You sealed her away? Why?" There was a hint of fear in her voice._

"_For her to be safe…from the dangers that might come her way."_

_There was a long silence before it spoke again._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong."_

"_I did…don't you remember?"_

"…_no. I'm sorry."_

"_You can't remember any memories?"_

"_Memories?" she thought for a while before replying "…No."_

_There was another sigh. "Looks like I was right."_

"_About what?"_

"_It's nothing. I'm sorry to bring it up."_

_She looked up. Tears were forming in her eyes. She really wanted to remember everything. _

"_Whatever you did…I forgive you." she said slowly. She could see a shadow of a teenage boy. She didn't dare to move from her place._

"_This is the path you want me to take." She said "So I'll follow it! Wherever it takes me!"_

_There was a soft chuckle. "I'm glad to hear that."_

_The fog got even heavier and it was hard to see now._

"_Mizuki." it called out_

"_Huh?"_

"_Thank you."

* * *

_

Wherever this path would take me, I will follow it. Who knows? It might lead to something interesting. I have a lot of questions to ask you. Who knows? The path you want me to follow might lead to..._you.__

* * *

_

_**A/N: Well, that's that. I decided to make a sequel to this since I decided to end the story here. I will inform you when the sequel will be ready. I hoped that you enjoyed this story and Thank you for reading!**_

**Like it or Hate it? It's your opinion. If you want your opinion to be heard, click on the button below.**


	4. Postscript

**This note has been in my files for so long. Why didn't I post this before?**

**Hey guys. RaineCaelum here. I'm just here to announce that the sequel of this story which is named "Reminiscent" was posted long ago. You can go find the story over in my profile.**

**Yes, this note has been delayed a long time. You guys can go hit me with a tuna can now since I've been such a horrible authoress. * sobs ***

**I'm actually surprised with this story. I never thought I would get feedback from it. Thank you for the support guys!**

**Now, I don't want to waste your time. Here's the link of the sequel, "Reminiscent". Just remove the extra spaces in the url.**

**http : / / www. fanfiction .net / s / 6492477 / 1 / Reminiscent**

**I know it doesn't have much chapters yet but I will update as soon as I can.**

**'Till we meet again,**

**RaineCaelum**


End file.
